Evner the Evolving Eevee
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Join Evner, Ryxa, Hakiru and Rami on an adventure through-out Sinnoh! These four intrepid Pokemon will stop at nothing to rescue the three lake guardians from Team Galactic's grasp. But will Evner master his strange power in time for the big battle?
1. Eevee meets Skarmory

_Author's Note: "Evner the Evolving Eevee" has been inspired by The Tales of a Fugitive Mudkip by DragoniteRider and Pokemon Adventures. The events of this fanfic take place ten years before the Team Awesome series._

I can't stand it anymore. I'm busting myself outta here.

My name is Evner. I am - _was _- the test subject for Project E. My already-irregular DNA was twisted to enable me to evolve into any of my evolutions and will... and devolve from them too. I was captured in the wild by Team Galactic and experimented on for months. Eventually, however, I had grown so strong that I was sealed away in an inescapable cell for years. But now, I'm escaping from these hateful steel walls.

There is a limit to my power, of course. I can't evolve from, say, a Vaporeon into an Espeon. I need to be an Eevee to evolve. Of course, that doesn't really matter, seeing as my Attack and Special Attack as an Eevee is already through the roof.

I ran through the Team Galactic HQ, blasting any Grunts that got in my way with Shadow Ball. If a Glameow or Stunky got in my way, I charged into them with Body Slam, scattering them like bowling pins.

Soon, I had rounded a corner, and was running towards the entrance - or, more accurately, the exit. Suddenly, a swarm of Dustox flew in front of me, barring my way to freedom. Growling, I evolved into Flareon and blasted them with Flamethrower. Leaving them lying on the floor, swirls in their eyes, I charged at the door, devolving into Eevee as I ran. I burst out of the HQ and into gloriously warm sunlight. I looked back and saw a mob of Grunts running at me, yelling and shouting.

I evolved once more into Flareon and used Flamethrower to melt the steel around the door. The melted steel sealed the door effortlessly. I devolved into Eevee and left the Grunts shouting and banging on the door.

I ran through Veilstone City, swerving through the legs of the humans I had grown to hate. I felt a Pokeball whack my side, but I easily repelled it. Soon, Route 215 had come into sight. I evolved into Jolteon and ran even faster, my needle-like fur flattened against my body. But just before I had reached the small passageway that separated cities from Routes, I felt a considerable pain in my back. A vice-like grip followed soon afterwards.

Struggling in the claws - or talons - of my anonymous captor, I looked up with difficulty and saw a pair of cold yellow eyes and a steel beak. I tried to devolve into Eevee so I could evolve into Flareon, but the grip the Steel-type Pokemon had me in was so tight I could barely breathe.

"Very good, Ryxa! Commander Mars will be _very _pleased!"

Commander Mars... the rotten human who had issued the order for Project E in the first place. I narrowed my eyes and growled at the name, but I didn't try to attack the Pokemon holding me. I would probably get KO'ed, considering the strength of the Pokemon's grip.

"Skarmory!" replied the Pokemon, as a female Grunt walked towards it. The Skarmory sounded female, too.

I gasped silently. A Skarmory! So I could still attack her as long as my attack was powerful. Good. Luck and fate seemed to be on my side so far. I charged up a Thunderbolt, my fur standing on end.

"I might even get a promotion!" the Grunt was saying to herself. She turned away from her Skarmory, still fantasizing about her nonexistent promotion. I was just about to let my Thunderbolt loose, when the Skarmory called Ryxa bent her head and hissed something in my ear.

"Don't try it. The Grunt that earned the right to keep me confined in a Pokeball has been putting my Defense and Special Defense up for years. To be accurate, the years that _you_were imprisoned."

"So we're both prisoners?" I asked, curious to know what Ryxa was getting at.

"Correction," said the Skarmory. "_I'm_a prisoner. You're free."

"No I'm not," I told her. "You're holding me kind of tightly."

"Well, too bad, bub. The Grunt over there can tell me what to do. If I don't obey, she just imprisons me in my Pokeball again. If I do what she says, I'm allowed to fly, at least."

"Why don't you break the Pokeball?" I suggested. "Escape?"

Ryxa shook her head. "Bub, I've been experimented on as much as you. That Grunt over there knows that if I break the Pokeball, she's not safe. She keeps the Pokeball at her hip at all times. I'm too big and recognisable to get anywhere _near _it."

"I'm not," I replied. "I could free you."

"Bub, d'you even know my name?"

"It's Ryxa, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged." Ryxa gave a humourless laugh. "How about you, bub? What's your name?"

"Evner," I said.

"Ryxa!" came the Grunt's voice. "Come on, now. We'll get the test subject back to HQ so Commander Mars can give _me _my promotion!"

"Don't tell me you're going to let this Grunt push you around like that?" I said, as the Grunt got up on Ryxa's back and ensured that she was securely in place.

"Sorry, Evner. I told you, I haven't got any choice."

I watched as Ryxa spread her wings and took to the air. I felt the ground leave me behind for the first time ever. And I felt the unpleasant lurching of my stomach as Ryxa set off for HQ.

But I wasn't going down that easily.


	2. Free at Last

Ryxa soared through the clouds that streaked the sapphire-blue skies above Veilstone City. I, being stuck as a Jolteon, was being held in Ryxa's grip, while the Grunt that commanded the latter kept jabbering on about her soon-to-be promotion.

"Does she ever shut up?" I muttered to Ryxa. She shook her head and flew on.

I didn't want to hurt my new-found friend. Unfortunately, I didn't see any way out of my predicament that _didn't _involve hurting her. I cursed myself for getting into this situation. Why, oh why couldn't I have decided to escape on Sunday, when no-one was at the HQ? I cursed myself over and over until we reached the Team Galactic HQ. Ryxa descended slowly. Once I heard her free talon hit the ground, I heard the thud of human feet, and felt myself being pulled up by the ear.

I found myself face-to-face with the arrogant Grunt. I chuckled in my mind. Only someone with an ego bigger than their brain, heart and lungs put together would pick me up as a Jolteon!

I fully charged up my Thunderbolt attack in the blink of an eye. The Grunt seemed to be as stupid as she was arrogant, and didn't even realise the electricity coursing through my body.

"Come, Ryxa!" she was crowing. "Soon, I will be promo - AAARGH!"

I released my Thunderbolt attack at that particular moment. The Grunt let out an ear-splitting scream, then fell to the floor, twitching and smoking.

I devolved and leaped onto Ryxa's back. "Haul butt!"

Ryxa stared at the unconscious Grunt. I felt her muscles tense as she walked towards the Grunt, and saw her head dip. When she raised her head, I saw the two-coloured sphere that had imprisoned her for years in her beak. I watched as, with a _crack_, she bit down hard on the Pokeball. I saw it shatter into a million pieces. Suddenly, all the pieces glowed a blinding white, a glow brighter than evolution light. The light died down gradually. Once it had completely disappeared, every remain of the Pokeball had vanished.

Ryxa was free.

"You..." I began, quite flabbergasted. "I mean, you're free..."

"I noticed." Ryxa was looking down at the Grunt with disgust. "You can have my gratitude for today."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"You attacked the Grunt, thus knocking her out," said Ryxa dully, "therefore opening up the opportunity for me to break the Pokeball. I thank you most profoundly."

"Uh... you're welcome, I guess," I replied, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, a violent banging and crashing reached our ears. We whirled round and saw that the door I had sealed before was bulging outwards like a rotund belly. The crashing was coming from inside.

"They're trying to get out!" I exclaimed, scrambling up onto Ryxa's back. "Let's get outta here!"

Ryxa spread her wings immediately. She took off just as the door exploded outwards and a mob of Grunts and Pokemon burst forwards. But it was too late for anyone to catch us. I evolved into Flareon and blasted all the Dustox with Flamethrower. Ryxa kept scattering the Grunts with Flash Cannon.

Soon, we had reached the clouds. Ryxa flew even higher, and we could see Sinnoh beneath us, unravelling before our eyes like a carpet rolling open. The fields looked like small pieces of confetti neatly arranged. The people and Pokemon weren't even visible. The towering buildings of Jubilife and Veilstone City loomed above the land like sinister scouts. Mount Coronet rose in the middle of it all, like a scar disfiguring an otherwise beautiful space. As we flew, some Wingull surrounded us, then broke their V-like formation, once again revealing the air in front of us.

I was awed, overwhelmed. I devolved and leaned right over the edge of Ryxa's wings. Amazed, I evolved into Espeon and used my Psychic abilities to look down on the region below me. I saw humans and Pokemon working together tirelessly. I saw humans ordering other Pokemon to attack each other, the Pokemon looking - was I imagining it? - willing and happy. I saw humans walking alongside Pokemon, chatting to them as though they were both of the same species. Everywhere I looked, I saw Pokemon, I saw humans, and I saw - no, impossible. They couldn't be friends... they just _couldn't _be!

Suddenly, I felt my tail quivering, and at the same time, a sudden change in the air. I whipped my head up and, as I did, felt my body contract with fear.

"RYXA! FEAROW, DEAD AHEAD!"

The Skarmory, who had been examining the view with as much awe as me, whipped her head up in alarm. She screeched suddenly and swerved upwards to avoid a collision.

"Close call!" she exclaimed.

"Don't rest _now_!" I yelped.

I devolved and pointed - with a trembling paw - at a flock of Spearow, being led by the Fearow we had just narrowly missed. Ryxa's screech had alerted the attention of a couple... oh, who am I kidding? Her screech had alerted _the entire flock of Spearow_! And they were all looking angrily at us!

The Fearow looked up and, as it did, screeched a warning cry to Ryxa, who did not move from her spot in the air.

I tapped Ryxa lightly on the head. "Uh, Ryx, we'd better get going..."

"No way am I backing down from a challenge!" Ryxa yelled, and swooped so fast that I had about point-five seconds to brace myself. Ryxa's wing began to glow white, and she slammed it into the Fearow, who was blown backwards. I decided to help her out. I evolved into Jolteon and threw a Thunderbolt at the Fearow, who took the full brunt of the attack.

"RRRROOOOWWWW!" it screamed.

"Let's get outta here!" I said.

"I agree," said Ryxa, indicating the angry Spearow who were flying towards us like bullets.

The Skarmory swerved round and sped towards Mount Coronet. I turned around and blasted the Spearow out of the air with Thunderbolt.

"How long is it gonna take us to get to Mount Coronet?" I yelled over my shoulder, blasting a couple of nearby Spearow.

"About ten minutes! Can you keep this up for that long!"

"I've already gotten through half of the flock!"

"Good! Keep it up!"

Barely five minutes had passed, and I had already KO'ed all of the Spearow. The Fearow was too far away to pose a significant threat, and we were about two minutes away from Mount Coronet.

I only wish that we had known the danger back then.


	3. The Past's Future

Once we had reached Mount Coronet, we went scouring the earth for Berries. We found a mixture of Oran and Sitrus Berries, and settled down to eat. Afterwards, we took to the air once more and started looking out for a suitable shelter.

However, things started going downhill once we landed. It was in a small cave cut into the rock of Mount Coronet. I had devolved and evolved into Espeon and had found some dry sticks fit for burning. I devolved and evolved into Flareon, got a fire going with Flamethrower, devolved and curled up right next to the fire. Ryxa, being part-Steel, kept her distance, eying the flickering flames cautiously.

"You'll get burned, y'know."

"No I won't," I replied drowsily.

"You'll fall asleep," countered Ryxa. "We need to be alert at all times."

"Team Galactic aren't gonna bother looking up here," I told her, rolling over. "Just get some sleep. We'll be alert at all times _tomorrow_."

Ryxa narrowed her eyes at me - I saw through my semi-closed eyelids - before tucking her head under her wing and shutting her eyes. In a few seconds, she was snoring peacefully. I fully opened my eyes and smiled - a little sadly. I walked to the mouth of the cave and looked up at the moon. _Time flies when you're a fugitive, _I thought dully. Almost absent-mindedly, I evolved into Umbreon, my yellow rings glowing brightly in the moonlight.

I thought about my past, my life, my imprisonment. I thought back to the first time I had seen humans, and the first - and last - time I had sensed my future.

_The two brown Eevees were safe, hidden in the tall grass. The younger Eevee raised his head and looked at the strange upright creatures._

_"Mummy, what are those Pokemon?" the Eevee asked brightly._

_"Those are humans, Evner, not Pokemon," said the Eevee's mother. "They capture Pokemon and train them to obey their every order."_

_The Eevee called Evner suddenly felt seven different moods flare up inside of him all at once._

_He felt a fiery anger and hatred._

_He felt a calm, curious longing._

_He felt a bubbly, joyful ignorance._

_He felt a broody, calculating interest._

_He felt an icy, cold disregard._

_He felt an electric, fizzling eagerness._

_He felt a sunny, kind happiness._

_Dazed, Evner blinked a few times, then stumbled backwards. His mother caught him just in time._

_"Oh, Evner, you must be coming down with something. Stay here while I get you a Sitrus Berry."_

That was the last time I ever saw my mother. Going off to get me a Sitrus Berry. Leaving me there with the humans she thought idiotic and stupid. Oh, how wrong she was to do that. But that doesn't matter. I miss her. I miss my old life, my ordinary life. But I can't go back there. My kind will shun me. I knew that I bore the unmistakeable signs of human contact. I felt bitter resentment inside. Why, oh why? Why me? Why not someone else?

I let out a long, low growl. Then, I turned around and stalked inside.

* * *

><p>"You look terrible."<p>

"Thanks," I muttered, stretching and yawning.

Ryxa blinked in the bright morning sunlight. I felt the sun temporarily blind me, and I quickly devolved into Eevee. Ryxa watched me devolve with a curious expression on her face.

"How do you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" I said, flexing my tail. "Do what?"

"That evolving thingy," replied Ryxa. "It's, like, as though you just... _do it_. Like it's no big thing to do."

I had to let her words penetrate my mind for a few seconds before I understood.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's been years since I _haven't _done it, so..."

My voice trailed off. Ryxa continued to look at me with interest, as though she was really seeing me for the first time.

"You're a funny lil' Eevee," she told me.

"Uh-huh," I replied, only half-listening.

"Like, really funny," Ryxa continued.

"I think I get the point," I said with a small smile.

Ryxa gave a little metallic laugh, then outstretched her wing so that it was adjusted like a bridge from the ground to her back. "C'mon. We'd better get going."

"Right," I said, and jumped onto her back.

Ryxa flew out into the bright morning sun. A few Starly were flapping overhead in a feeble sort of way, but there was no sign of the Spearow - nor, thankfully, of the Fearow.

"Where to?" asked the Skarmory.

I looked around, and spotted - in the distance - a few small dark specks, mounted on what looked like Honchkrow.

"Over there!" I said, pointing to a small town that had a Route shrouded with fog neighboring it.

"Good idea," said Ryxa, and soared down to the town.

It didn't take long to get down to earth. Once we landed, I slid off Ryxa's back and looked around. It looked like a pleasant-enough town. A third of the townspeople appeared to be elderly, and there was a shrine in the middle of the town, a small flight of stairs running down to meet the ground it stood on. The shrine seemed to be in a sunken central part of the town. There were two ancient-looking etchings on the wood surrounding the entrance to something that looked like ruins or something like that. There was a small pond near the steps, and there were few houses.

"Looks cosy," I commented.

But Ryxa had just stiffened in alarm. I followed her gaze and felt my jaw drop.

Grunts!


	4. Hakiru and Rami

Me and Ryxa dived for the back of the orange-roofed building that was called a Pokemon Centre. The Grunts - two of them, both males - turned around at the sound, but soon dismissed it as nothing and turned back to examining the etchings. I realised that they were of Dialga and Palkia.

"These old things're useless," muttered one of the Grunts. "Don't see why Saturn wants info on 'em so much."

"They're _Dialga and Palkia_!" exclaimed his companion, admiring Dialga with a look of ecstasy on his face. "I don't see how you could _not _want info on 'em!"

"All I wanna do is find that escaped Eevee rat and bring it back to HQ," grumbled the first one.

I felt the fur on my back stand up and bristle in anger. _Eevee rat_, was I?

"Speaking of escaped Pokemon, didja hear about Elisa's Skarmory?" said the second. "'Parrently, it escaped with the Eevee."

The first Grunt scoffed. "I always knew she was too soft with it. Anyway, let's get the 'ell outta here. I hear the cafeteria's serving actual chips."

"They aren't cardboard strips painted yellow again, are they?" said the second worriedly.

"Naw, I got my Glameow to check. Geez, I wish I had a more manly Pokemon."

"'Least you have one," muttered the second. "All I got is some lousy paperwork!"

"Let's go," hissed Ryxa, as the two Grunts departed, the first one guffawing with laughter.

"Not yet," I whispered back.

I watched as the Grunts walked out of sight. I was about to get out from behind the Pokemon Centre, when Ryxa yanked me back.

"Look!" she said quietly, pointing with her wing at the entrance to the shrine thing.

I watched, and as I did, I felt my mouth fall open. A pink Dragonair poked its head out of the shrine, and as it did, I figured that it must be female. As she looked from side to side, the golden-coloured orb under her neck glimmered. She shot out a stream of golden sparkles out of her horn, apparently in relief, then slithered out of the shrine, heading towards...

"The Pokemon Centre!" I breathed.

"Bail!" hissed Ryxa, and we fled, Ryxa taking flight and heading towards Route 210, disappearing into the dense fog. I, on the other paw, ran to hide in some nearby trees. I evolved into Leafeon and scrambled up into the middle branches, crouching low, letting myself blend in perfectly with the leaves of the trees.

"You can come out now, Rami!" called the Dragonair softly.

A Sableye poked his head (his gender was obvious) out of the shrine. He blinked his jewel-like eyes and approached the Dragonair, looking around uncomfortably.

"Why exactly are we here again?" I heard him mutter to the Dragonair.

"We need to find Evner and Ryxa and convince them to let us join them," replied the Dragonair.

I stiffened so totally right then that I thought I might fall out of my tree. _They wanted to _join _us?_I thought disbelievingly.

"Well, he isn't here," grumbled the Sableye called Rami. "Might as well go home."

"And where is that, exactly?" demanded the Dragonair, whirling around to face Rami. "Team Galactic took away our homes! The least we can do is escape from them! And if we have companions on the way, all the better!"

Rami muttered a vehement curse under his breath. Luckily, the Dragonair didn't appear to hear him.

_Should I show myself?_I thought.

_No way, _said a voice in my head.

_But they can help! _retorted another voice. _At least hear them out._

Ryxa isn't gonna be pleased,

said the first voice.

_Small price to pay for companions,_said the second, and I knew that that voice had won the fight. I jumped down from the tree and devolved.

"Uh, hello?"

The two other Pokemon whipped round in alarm and shock, Rami's teeth set and his claws at the ready. The Dragonair, however, gasped when she saw me, and shot up to me in about point-five seconds.

"Omigosh! Izzat really you?" she squealed. "Evner the evolving Eevee!"

"Uh, I guess so," I replied, taken aback by the Dragonair's attitude.

Rami, however, made a sound that resembled something like "humph".

"So you decided to show up after all," he sneered.

"Did too," I replied.

"Omigosh!" repeated the Dragon Pokemon. "I can't _believe _that I'm talking to Evner!"

"I can't believe that I'm talking to a shiny Dragonair," I admitted.

"Well, hey, it's just 'cause of Team Galactic's experiments on me," said the other. "They made me shiny, and made Rami's eyes able to see through anything by mixing his DNA with a Luxray's. Besides, it's no big deal compared to _you_. We escaped from Team Galactic, and we wanna join you on your adventure! Oh, by the way, my name's Hakiru!"

Golden sparks shot out of her horn in excitement. I realised that she spoke so fast that her words blended together, so that it sounded like she was having a seizure or something like that. At least I distinguished her name from the mass of sounds.

Suddenly, the flap of metallic wings announced Ryxa's arrival. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the sky, shielding my eyes from the sun with a paw. The Skarmory landed in front of me, glaring angrily at Hakiru and Rami.

"First thing's first, what're _they _doin' here?" demanded the Skarmory, jabbing a wing in the other two's direction. "Second thing, what're you doin' _talking _to 'em?"

"They're friends, Ryx," I said, and briefly explained where they came from, and why they were here. I introduced them, too, but Rami simply folded his arms and looked stubbornly away. Ryxa seemed to be in too much rage to even speak. Hakiru, on the other paw, simply sat there, humming a tune under her breath.

"Well!" I said finally, breaking the cold silence. "Let's get cracking, shall we?"

All I heard was an excited squeal, a muttered swear and an angry grunt.


	5. A Conversation with a Sableye

And so, we were united.

Four Pokemon.

Each one experimented on.

Each one possessing a grudge against humans.

Each one determined to prove themselves against the world.

A Sableye, his DNA mixed with a Luxray's, making him just as altered as me.

A Dragonair, her DNA twisted to make her a shiny Pokemon and, at the same time, give her unusual sparkle-related powers.

A Skarmory, her DNA changed to make her body tougher than steel, and almost impossible to leave a mark on.

And me, an Eevee, my DNA altered as it has never been altered before, giving me the unusual power to evolve and devolve at will.

Our adventures had officially started.

We never knew of the danger.

Then again, we might never really appreciate just how dangerous our adventures were.

Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit.

The lake trio.

We never knew the connection we had with them.

But before our adventures, I made a solemn vow.

The words that follow are exactly what I vowed, and exactly what I plan to do:

"_I, Evner the Eevee, vow to create peace for humans and Pokemon everywhere._

_In Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, Unova and, especially, Sinnoh._

_I will not rest until complete peace has been achieved._

_May my goal be worked towards for as long as I breathe._

_I swear... under the names of the legendary Pokemon!_"

* * *

><p>We walked along through the thick fog of Route 210. Under the cover of the fog, we were never detected. Rami moved with skill, speed, agility and silence. Ryxa flew overhead, moving in and out of sight. Hakiru flew through the air side-by-side with Ryxa, though always keeping her distance. And I ran through the legs of bewildered humans, my instincts warning me of nearby hazards. I was an Espeon, though instincts warned me much more effectively of danger than my powers.<p>

All the same, I was glad to be free of the fog, glad to breathe in the fresh air. We had reached a large patch of tall grass, and were lazing happily in its swaying fronds. Ryxa was preening herself casually, though she constantly glanced over at the nearby humans. Rami was moodily poking at a rotten Pecha Berry. Hakiru was happily chatting with a Meditite, sparks occasionally shooting out of her horn as she laughed heartily.

And I sat at the edge of the grass, looking at the small cottage nearby. As I watched, an old woman opened the door, and seemed to stare directly at me, before shutting the door again. I saw the curtains drawn, and watched a thin trickle of steam float out of the chimney. I devolved and yawned. Today had been tiring.

"Uh, Evner?"

I turned around to see Rami looking at me strangely, almost nervously. "What's up?" I asked him curiously.

"Uh..." Rami seemed lost for words. Helplessly, he looked all around him, his gaze flying to Ryxa, then to Hakiru, and finally, back to me.

"Listen," he said finally. "About Team Galactic..."

"What about those idiots?" I said, growling.

"Oh." Rami's expression cleared. "Okay. I see."

"Don't tell me you _liked _them?" I exclaimed teasingly.

"Not really, no," said Rami, laughing and sitting down next to me, cross-legged. "I just liked the food they gave us, and the steel walls. Made me feel safe."

"And the outdoors didn't make you feel safe?" I asked. "The freedom, the wind on your face, the rain on your back, the sun in your eyes... don't tell me you didn't like that?"

"Well, no, I didn't," sighed Rami.

"Why not?"

"I didn't like the danger," admitted the Sableye. "It scared me, the tall grass, and the open ocean, and the giant mountains... I envied the humans, with their safe, secure houses."

"You're weird, then," I said, then immediately regretted it. "I mean, not _weird _weird," I added hastily. "Just... different, I guess."

"We're both different," said Rami, smiling slightly. "I'm a Sableye, you're an Eevee. I can see through walls, you can evolve and devolve at will. I like the indoors, you like the outdoors."

"And yet we're friends," I muttered.

"Friends?" Rami looked surprised as he got up. "You consider us friends?"

"Well, yeah," I said, surprised as well. "Don't you?"

"Kinda..."

I smiled weakly and got up.

"You have a long way to go," Rami told me as we turned around.

"A long way to go in what sense?"

"Your powers. You can use them, but you need to master them."

"So you call 'em powers, my freaky abilities?"

"Well, yeah."

"And I need to master them?"

Rami shrugged. "You're good, but you could be better."

"How?" I asked.

"Become able to, say, evolve from an Espeon to a Flareon without devolving," replied Rami.

"How d'you know about that?" I exclaimed, incredulous. "And what would be the point of being an Eevee if I could evolve from anything I wanted into whatever I wanted?"

"I got the info from Hakiru. And besides, I'm just saying it would be easier."

"Hm," I mused. "I suppose so."

We gathered up the others, and prepared to leave. I climbed up onto Ryxa's back, while Rami lifted himself up onto Hakiru's.

"These Pokemon better be useful," Ryxa muttered to me.

"Don't worry," I assured her.

"Oh, I'll worry, Ev," she said grimly. "I'll worry whatever you say."

"Are we goin' already?" called Hakiru impatiently.

"Alright, yeesh!" yelled back Ryxa. She spread her wings and soared into the sky. Hakiru followed soon after, and we were off, unaware of what was happening in any other part of Sinnoh, concerned about nothing but the journey ahead of us.


	6. Legendary Gathering

Mesprit approached Lake Acuity unconcernedly. It usually resided in Lake Verity, but it was nice to get out of the Cavern once in a while. Being the most flighty of the lake guardians, it wasn't concerned with the outside world of Sinnoh, but liked travelling around and roaming its Routes. Being a legendary Pokemon - and therefore having no gender - it took extra care in making sure it was not spotted by anyone, human or Pokemon, as it flew over Lake Acuity.

Uxie had called a Sinnoh legendary meeting. They didn't speak English in the presence of humans, like any other Pokemon, but when they were alone, English was fine. Mesprit disliked the law of speech, but what had to be done, was done.

Of course, the other legendaries annoyed Mesprit. It preferred Uxie and Azelf. Cresselia and Darkrai were okay, and Arceus was Mesprit's idol. Dialga, Palkia and Girantina possessed enough power to stop Mesprit from jeering at them, and Shaymin was Mesprit's best friend. All in all, the Sinnoh legendaries were fine. Besides, only Cresselia, Darkrai and Shaymin were coming.

But the Johto ones? The Hoenn ones? The Kanto ones? The Unova ones? No. Just no.

The Emotion Pokemon had reached Acuity Cavern. It lowered itself and checked it anyone was there. After establishing that no-one was there yet, it entered the Cavern unconcernedly.

"A little early, aren't we, Mesprit?"

Mesprit jumped, but regained itself almost instantly. It turned out that it had been mistaken. Darkrai was here, residing in the shadows as it always did.

"The early Starly catches the Caterpie," Mesprit replied coolly.

"I see," said Darkrai. It glared at Mesprit with cold eyes. Mesprit stuck its tongue out and zoomed around the Cavern.

"Anyone else here?" it asked.

"No." Darkrai watched Mesprit fly around. "Have you heard?"

"Of what?" asked Mesprit.

"The Eevee called Evner. Apparently, he escaped with a Skarmory called Ryxa from Team Galactic."

"The goons who imprisoned me and Pix and Elf?" Mesprit frowned. It disliked Team Galactic greatly.

"Yes. And, seeing as you are thinking of your imprisonment, they are planning to capture you again."

"Seriously?" Mesprit chuckled. "Yeah. Right. Let them try."

"Oh, I will," said Darkrai. "And I will laugh at you when you are imprisoned in test tubes once again!"

Mesprit rolled its eyes.

Suddenly, there came a babble of voices, and four legendaries entered the Cavern. Uxie was leading the group, its eyes shut, lost in thought as always. Azelf came next, chatting unconcernedly with Cresselia. Last of all came Shaymin. It was in its Land Forme, though Mesprit knew that it could change forms at will now: it had been practicing.

Upon seeing Mesprit, Shaymin went into transports of delight. It bounded up to Mesprit eagerly.

"Hi, Sprite!" called Shaymin. The Sinnoh legendaries - this particular bunch, to be precise - had different nicknames for each other. Mesprit was "Sprite", Uxie was "Pixie", Azelf was "Elf", Darkrai was "Darkie", Cresselia was "Crescent" and Shaymin was "Bloom". Darkrai and Uxie were the only legendaries who didn't use the nicknames.

"Alright, alright, settle down, guys," called Uxie. "I've called this meaning for a serious matter, not to laugh and goof around."

"Aw, c'mon, Pixie," said Azelf. "You've always been so serious and stuff. Lighten up, will ya?"

"Elf's right!" piped up Cresselia. "Have a little fun once in a while, Pix!"

"I can have fun once we're all safe, and Team Galactic has disbanded for good," retorted Uxie.

"Team Galactic? More like Team Anticlimactic!" sneered Mesprit.

"How _do _you come up with those insults?" sighed Darkrai.

"Shaymin, what do you think?" interrupted Uxie.

"M-me?" stuttered Shaymin. It was shy and nervous when talking to crowds, however large or small. "Um..."

"Can we just get this over and done with?" interrupted Azelf.

"Yes, yes," said Uxie impatiently. "Now..."

The Knowledge Pokemon flew to the back of the Cavern and turned around to face its fellow legendaries.

"My fellow legendaries!" it said, coincidentally. "It has come to my attention - "

"Oh, I _hate _it when Pixie says that!" whispered Cresselia. "Those... one, two, three, four, five... those six words always mean trouble!"

"Not to mention a super-dull speech soon to follow," added Azelf in an undertone, sniggering.

Darkrai shot them a look and summoned a Shadow Ball over its palm. It pointed the Ghost-type attack towards the Willpower Pokemon and the Lunar Pokemon, and said in a low voice, "One more word and you get the choice: a nightmare scary enough to kill you, or a KO'ing."

"I'd take the nightmare," said Cresselia. "I can repel them, anyways. I'm practically the Good Dream Queen."

Cresselia was the only legendary out of the group that had a gender.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO TOPIC?" roared Uxie. "IF YOU PUSH IT ANYMORE, I'LL OPEN MY EYES!"

That shut everyone up.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Uxie, out of breath. Then, it took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Four Pokemon are in danger. Four Pokemon that possess very special powers. A Sableye who can see through anything, a Skarmory with a hide tougher than any substance in Sinnoh, a shiny Dragonair who can control sparkles in a very special way, and an Eevee, able to evolve and devolve at will. Team Galactic is after these Pokemon. It is my wish that no more innocent Pokemon are imprisoned by these cruel humans."

"And what're we gonna do about it?" blurted out Mesprit.

"We will drive Team Galactic away," replied Uxie calmly.

"But what if they capture us?" exclaimed Shaymin.

"I didn't mean all of us," said Uxie. "Me, Mesprit and Azelf will go."

There was an instant uproar.

"WHAT?" bellowed Mesprit. "I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"I DON'T GIVE A **** ABOUT THOSE POKEMON!" shouted Azelf. (The **** stands for a swear word.)

"Too bad," said Uxie calmly. "You're coming."

"And what if we don't wanna?" countered Mesprit hotly.

"Well, I was assuming that you wanted to - what are the words - _exact revenge _on Team Galactic."

"I do wanna do that," admitted Azelf.

"Sprite, don't go!" exclaimed Shaymin. "Imagine the danger!"

"Calm down, Bloom," soothed Mesprit. "Elf'll protect us, no sweat!"

"I _do _have the highest Attack and Special Attack out of us three," said Azelf modestly.

"Well, that settles it!" said Uxie, smiling. "Are we agreed that we're going?"

"Alright!" grinned Azelf.

"Let's do it!" yelled Mesprit.


	7. Meeting Mitsuo

"Where are we?"

It was the third time Hakiru had blurted the annoying, persistent question out in that hour. That hour_ alone_. Rami grumbled something under his breath. Ryxa snorted and flew on. I, however, resolved to replying, quite calmly, to the Dragonair's question.

"We're heading for Mount Coronet."

"Yeah, but where are we _right now_?" corrected Hakiru.

"In the sky," muttered Rami.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Points Out The Obvious," growled Ryxa.

I looked towards the looming mountain that divided Sinnoh in half. The sun glared down into my eyes, and so I shielded them with a paw, my eyes still narrowed against the light. Ryxa, who's eyes were well-adapted to situations like this, ignored the sun and flew like an arrow towards our destination.

My tail was sagging. My throat was dry. My stomach rumbled. I realised that I hadn't had a proper dinner since escaping Team Galactic - nor did I have breakfast this morning.

Speaking of morning, I looked at the blood-red evening sky, which cast a crimson glow upon everything. It was pleasant, in a way. But it unnerved me, too, for it had been so long since I had actually realised the outside world.

"How ya doing up there, Rami?" I called, trying to push away the annoying thoughts that were continuously cramming into my mind.

"Fine," called back the Sableye, though I clearly saw the unsure feeling in his gemstone-like eyes.

Soon, we had reached Mount Coronet. Ryxa sought out the cave in which we had slept in the previous night, and we settled down.

I evolved into Flareon and got a fire going with Flamethrower. Devolving, I curled up into a ball and stared at the flickering flames. They cast long shadows on the rocky walls that surrounded us. Ryxa kept her distance, but Hakiru and Rami moved closer, glad of the warmth.

"This is _so exciting_!" squealed Hakiru. "We're going on an _adventure_!"

"Hope that Team Galactic don't find us up here," said Rami, worriedly casting the rapidly darkening sky a glance.

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it," sneered Ryxa. "Team Anticlimactic searched here yesterday."

"Well, that's comforting," admitted Rami, snuggling closer to the fire, "in a way."

I smiled and evolved into Umbreon. My rings glowed brightly, even in the firelight. The four of us started chatting happily, and for a moment, I actually forgot our perilous journey. The fire burned lower and lower as every few minutes passed.

Then, a crack outside broke the calm atmosphere like a rampaging Donphan through glass.

Ryxa - whose head had been drooping low over the embers - snapped her head up and spread out her wings in preparation for battle. A few sparkles shot out of Hakiru's horn, and she slithered to Ryxa's side. Rami bounded to Ryxa's other side and set his teeth and claws.

I, on the other paw, cocked my head and listened. Somewhere very near, I heard a voice.

"Wandering around Mount Coronet was _not _your best idea, Mitsuo!"

I froze. Rami growled. Hakiru whimpered. Ryxa remained silent.

"I mean, seriously?" continued the voice, growing louder. "What ever happened to your cleverness, hm?"

I made a signal for the other three to be quiet, and approached the cave's entrance carefully. I poked my head out into the darkness, and came face-to-face with an Absol.

This Absol was different, though. His blades and claws were white instead of black, and unlike others of his kind, looked as though he would not object to being on the side of good. He blinked his red eyes at me. I blinked my red eyes at him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Mitsuo. Who're you?"

"Evner," I said, surprised. "Evner the Eevee."

Mitsuo eyed my rings doubtfully. "You look more like an Umbreon."

"Watch," I said, and devolved.

"Interesting," murmured Mitsuo, the Disaster Pokemon's expression portraying interest and curiosity, but not a trace of surprise.

"Evner!" called Rami from the cave. "Who is it?"

Mitsuo's head snapped up. He stared at the cave, then, without a word, trotted inside.

There were a few seconds of silence. Then, the bright gleam of a Flash Cannon attack blared out from the cave. I ran into the cave, where I saw smoke and steel clashing against each other. Ryxa was screeching, Mitsuo growling, Rami yelling and Hakiru screaming. I shot a Shadow Ball into the chaos, but whether it made its mark, I would never know. Hakiru sent sparkles flying around in a frenzy, while Rami lunged himself into the battle, slashing at Mitsuo with Shadow Claw. Hakiru screamed louder, and the sparkles turned blood-red, and began to beat at the three Pokemon locked in combat.

"Stop!" I yelled. "STOP!"

Mitsuo broke away from Ryxa. He was nursing a few injuries, but looked quite calm. Ryxa, however, was seething with ill-disguised rage. The red sparkles died away, and Hakiru backed away, whimpering.

"He tried to use Attract on me!" exclaimed the Skarmory.

"He tried to use Hyper Beam on _me_!" shouted Rami.

"He tried to use Perish Song on _all of us_!" sobbed Hakiru.

"It was an experiment," replied Mitsuo.

"A really painful one," snapped Ryxa.

"Oh, please," said the Disaster Pokemon. "You barely got hurt."

Ryxa advanced on him, growling, but Hakiru laid her tail on the Steel-type's back, and Ryxa froze before slowly backing away.

_Author's Note: Mitsuo is Kuro Shimo's OC. Any more OC's are welcome, but no major roles, please!_


	8. Trusting Disaster

"I have come to deliver a message."

I eyed the serious-looking Delibird with distaste. Ryxa snorted.

"And what exactly _is _this message?" she sneered.

"The lake guardians have been captured," said the Delibird simply.

Silence.

It was the crack of dawn. We had all stayed up, watching Mitsuo's every move. I thought that my sleep-deprived brain was moving so slowly that I was hearing things.

"Sorry," I murmured, feeling my head, "but could you repeat that?"

"The lake guardians have been captured."

It wasn't the Delibird that spoke, but Rami. He looked as though he was frozen. He was looking at his claws, his gemstone-like eyes bulging. However, he wasn't moving. He wasn't blinking. I doubt that he was breathing.

"A-are you sure?" said Hakiru in a timid voice.

"As sure as I'm a Sableye," replied Rami grimly.

"Well," said the Delibird, impatiently spreading his wings, "if I'm no longer needed here..."

"BYE." Ryxa was glaring at the Delibird with cold, yellow eyes. She snapped at his tail as he took flight in a panic.

"This can't be happening," moaned Rami, clutching his face in his claws.

"What's up, Rami?" I asked tentatively.

"I knew that Team Galactic were planning something to do with the lake guardians," replied Rami, his voice muffled from behind his claws. "They were to try and recapture them, and bring to life the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia and Girantina. I overheard two of them talking about it in the cafeteria one day."

"They were to use the Red Chain to shackle the almost boundless power of the creation trio," continued the Sableye in a droning voice. "I tried to stop them, but they cast me out. They imprisoned me and Hakiru, the latter because she wanted to escape anyway. I tried to stop them, but now they know... they know everything..."

I stared. Ryxa's face portrayed fear, something that was something that had never appeared on her face before me. Hakiru began to sob softly.

"I... I can't..." I began, but my tongue doubted the words, and I started again.

"We're gonna have to save them," I said firmly.

"H-how?" stuttered Hakiru.

"We find them," replied Ryxa. "We warn them of Team Galactic's plan."

"But where are they?" Rami muttered. "Oh, if only I knew..."

There was a clearing of the throat behind us. We whirled around to see Mitsuo sitting calmly on a rock. We had almost completely forgotten about the Absol.

"I know where they are," he said lightly.

"Really?" Hakiru brightened almost instantly. Ryxa, however, looked doubtful.

"How d'you know?" she said suspiciously.

"Now, now, give me one good reason why I'd lead you into a trap." A sly smile was playing around his mouth, but I knew that we could trust the Disaster Pokemon.

"Trust him," I told Ryxa.

"How? He's a Disaster Pokemon. We can't just trust him like that. We haven't even gotten to know him!"

"You trusted me," I said quietly. "You trust Hakiru and Rami."

"Because we're captives!" snapped the Skarmory.

"But what if Mitsuo is a different sort of captive? Maybe he's been captured... captured by his emotions."

"What?" Ryxa looked confused. "Whaddaya mean?"

"He doesn't know what to do with himself," I explained. "He's been shunned at every turn. Please, Ryxa, trust him."

Ryxa looked over me and at the Absol, who was humming, examining his oddly-coloured claws.

"Fine," she told me finally. "But if he's a spy,and he kills us, I'm gonna murder you."

I forced a laugh.

A few minutes later (fifteen to be exact), we had landed in Route 213. Our feet - and Hakiru's body - left behind marks on the sand, but they faded almost instantly.

"So?" said Ryxa impatiently. "Where are they?"

"Over there," said Mitsuo quietly, pointing towards the far end of the beach. I shielded my eyes from the sun, and managed to make out three hovering silhouettes, each one with two long tails. As I watched, I heard faint snatches of the three Pokemon's conversation.

"They're supposed to be here!" pouted one voice. "Why aren't they here?"

"Mitsuo might have had trouble convincing them," said a calm voice.

"Oh, don't be dumb, Pixie!" snapped a third voice. "For all we know, Mitsuo's been killed by that Skarmory, or KO'ed by that evolving Eevee dude."

"Uxie!" called Mitsuo, running towards the three Pokemon. "Mesprit! Azelf!"

The lake guardians turned around at the sound of his voice. Ryxa and Hakiru took to the air. Me and Rami ran after them.

Soon, we had reached the three lake guardians. Ryxa was gaping at them, Hakiru muttering frantically to herself, Rami eying them warily and Mitsuo beaming. I looked at the Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower Pokemon. They looked so grand...

"Hello," said Uxie, moving forward and holding out a hand. "My name is Uxie, Being of Knowledge. It's nice to meet you, Evner the evolving Eevee."

"Th-thank you," I stammered, too tongue-tied by what hovered before me. Three legendary Pokemon!

"I'm Mesprit!" called the Emotion Pokemon, flying around and making loop-the-loops in the air. "Call me Sprite!"

"And I'm Elf," added Azelf. "But call me Azelf if you want. And Uxe over there's called Pixie!"

"_Don't_," muttered Uxie, and both Mesprit and Azelf laughed. Me and the others did too, but only half-heartedly.

"Well, then!" exclaimed Mitsuo. "Shall we get cracking, then?"

"Yes," agreed Uxie. It turned to face me.

But before it could open its mouth, a giant robot emerged from the sea to the right of us and scooped up all three lake guardians.


	9. Three New Friends

"NO!"

I don't know who yelled. Was it me? Was it Ryxa? Was it Hakiru, Rami or Mitsuo? Or was it all five of us, each one terrified, horrified, chilled to the bone, at the prospect of the lake guardians being captured? Maybe the latter. Maybe the former. Maybe somewhere in the middle. But whoever it was, I have Mitsuo to thank for me being here.

It was he who pushed Ryxa out of the way of the giant robot, emblazoned with Team Galactic's giant yellow "G". It was he who yanked Hakiru back from the robot's flailing arms and grasping hands. It was he who pulled the struggling Rami out of the grip of the robot's hand.

I, however, was paralysed with either fear or disbelieve. I saw the arm shoot towards me. I saw the hand open.

And I saw the Absol, the Disaster Pokemon, run in front of me and allow his body to be captured by the hand, to be pulled back, to become another Pokemon servant of the gathering that had made my life hell.

"RUN!" screamed Hakiru.

I staggered backwards, then regained myself, and bolted towards Ryxa, who was waiting loyally for me. I scrambled onto her back and she tok off in a rush of metallic wings. Hakiru grabbed Rami around the waist and hauled him onto her back, then shot after Ryxa.

But the robot had one last trick up its sleeve. It shot an arm towards Hakiru and Rami, and in the middle of its palm, a hole opened up. Two other, smaller hands shot out of this new hole, and flew towards the Dragonair and the Sableye like bullets. Me and Ryxa watched helplessly as they were captured as well. Some sparks flew out of the end of Hakiru's horn and glowed red, then tried to beat at the metal hands.

But to no result.

"FLY!" screamed Hakiru, tears poring down her face.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" yelled Rami,slashing pointlessly at the hand that bound him.

"They've come for what they wanted," murmured Ryxa. "We have to leave."

"NO!" I couldn't leave my friends there, at the mercy of heartless humans. I tried to run towards them, but Ryxa blocked my way with her tail, and flew on.

It was a few minutes afterwards... no. Not a few minutes. A few hours? A few days? Months? _Years_?

Anyway, it was a long time before Ryxa landed at Mount Coronet. She collapsed on the ground and cried silently. I cried, too. We both did, knowing that our way was hopeless, knowing that there was nothing we could do to save the lake guardians and our friends. The three captured Pokemon, two of them excited at the prospect of a life of freedom... and now that chance had been taken away from them...

And the lake guardians... three less legendaries free in Sinnoh...

Legendaries...

And then it clicked.

* * *

><p>"I told them!" fumed Darkrai, flying around Acuity Cavern so fast it was slightly blurred. "I told Uxie and Mesprit and Azelf that it was a fool's quest! And now look! Six Pokemon captured, three of them the lake guardians themselves!"<p>

"Oh dear..." moaned Shaymin, pacing the Cavern in a panic. It was in Land Forme.

"Darkie, you don't think that the other two have been captured _too_?" asked Cresselia worriedly.

"I don't doubt it," said Darkrai grimly. "But then again, it's pretty unlikely. I haven't heard anything about it so far."

"I hope that they _aren't _captured!" moaned Shaymin.

"Calm down, Bloom," soothed Cresselia, though she looked extremely worried.

"Why in the name of Arceus did I leave Newmoon Island...?" growled Darkrai, putting a hand to its forehead.

"Ya think they're coming right now?" asked Shaymin. "To get us to help?"

"Well, if they are, then I'm not gonna help those lake fools to escape," snapped Darkrai stubbornly.

"I am," said Cresselia determinedly.

"Well, of course you would!" sneered Darkrai. "You're all about happiness and stuff, huh? Hah! You're too soft, all of you! I've been saying it to Arceus for years and years..."

"Darkie," said Cresselia, but she said it in a low, threateningly cold tone.

Darkrai fell silent and halted.

Shaymin stopped its pacing too.

Cresselia sighed and lowered her head. Her soft glow seemed to dim. "Come on. Let's get some sleep, and we'll all feel better about this in the morning."

"I hope so," muttered Shaymin, and curled into a ball. Seconds later, it had begun to snore.

Darkrai snorted, but shut its eyes too, and was soon fast asleep. Cresselia lowered her head, shut her eyes, and thought no more.

"Anyone there?"

The voice was quiet, but all three legendaries jumped up upon hearing it. The Eevee!

"There's no-one here, Evner," muttered another voice, and they all jumped again. The Skarmory!

"Well, this is our last chance," replied Evner grimly. "We've checked all the other lakes."

"Excuse me?" called Shaymin, equally quiet. "We're here, all of us! Darkrai, Shaymin, Cresselia... oh, please come in!"

And then they did. Two ordinary-looking Pokemon, an Eevee and a Skarmory. But they each had powers.

Very special powers.

"Hi," said the Eevee called Evner uncertainly. "I'm Evner, and this is Ryxa. We need your help to rescue our friends, Hakiru, Rami and Mitsuo... and the lake guardians!"

"We accept your call for help," replied Cresselia immediately, rising from her half-slumber and strengthening her glow.

"We'll do whatever it takes to rescue Pix, Sprite and Elf!" added Shaymin determinedly, moving into Sky Forme.

Darkrai grunted and muttered something. "Very well. I will help too."

"That was easy," muttered Ryxa to Evner, as they left Acuity Cavern.


	10. The Aduseous Orb

If Team Galactic had been smarter, they wouldn't have dared to capture the lake guardians again. If the other imprisoned Pokemon - Hakiru, Rami and Mitsuo - had bothered to sit still and think, they would've thought that trying to bust out of their cell would be a waste of time and energy. If Evner, Ryxa, Shaymin and Cresselia had been calmer, they would have realised that there was no need to try and rescue the other Pokemon.

But Darkrai was the only one out of all eight that had a grain of this sense. However, being the sly legendary it was, it decided to sit back and let the adventure unfold.

And so we join Hakiru, Rami and Mitsuo, trying to break out of their cell.

"Hya!" yelled Mitsuo. His blade glowed black, with purple on the outside. He slashed his blade against the white steel, but the Night Slash did about as much good as a Splash attack.

"Nothing," muttered Rami.

Hakiru - who had so far remained silent - gulped and looked around at her surroundings, sparks flying out of her horn. The Pokemon were in a steel chamber, with white bench to the left and blank walls to the back and right. The front wall had a glowing neon-blue arch-like outline on it, which represented the door. However, every attack so far tried by the prisoner Pokemon had done absolutely nothing. There wasn't even a scratch.

"This. Is. Hopeless." Rami groaned and slumped against the bench sticking out of the wall. "We'll _never _get outta here!"

"We can't just _give up_!" exclaimed Hakiru, and slithered up to the door. The beads on her tail started glowing gold, and she hit her tail multiple times against the door, leaving behind a glowing gold trail. After time, the trails faded, and the door was revealed to have nothing disfiguring it. The Dragon Tail hadn't worked.

Unfazed, Hakiru opened her mouth and shot a stream of super-hot fire at the door. Not even a trace of ash was left behind. Hakiru ceased the Flamethrower and tried a different tactic. Her horn glowed an electric yellow, and she shot a wicked Thunderbolt at the door. Again, nothing. Finally, she tried Dragon Tail one more time.

Nothing.

Groaning in defeat, Hakiru slithered up to the bench and sat down next to Rami. Mitsuo sat on Rami's left, and the three Pokemon shut their eyes and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Dialga! Palkia! Make haste!"<p>

In a parallel dimension, the creation trio were residing happily. The dimension was mostly a mass of seething colours, but you somehow never got bored. Dialga could speed up time here without affecting the other Pokemon regions, and Palkia could change the space into whatever it wished. Girantina - who was currently in Origin Forme - was responsible for watching over the Aduseous Orb, an Orb created by the fusing of the Adamant Orb, the Lustrous Orb and the Griseous Orb. It could view the whole of Sinnoh, but was currently drawn to nine Pokemon in particular.

Dialga and Palkia flew over.

"What troubles you, Girantina?" asked Palkia.

"Cast your eyes upon this," replied Girantina grimly, indicating the Aduseous Orb.

Dialga's eyes flew to the Orb. Palkia's, however, remained on Girantina's.

"I... cannot believe it!" exclaimed Dialga. "Can it be... Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf trapped? And the other legendaries going to assist? And... an Eevee, a Skarmory, a Dragonair, a Sableye and an Absol? What ridicule is this?"

"Perhaps the Aduseous Orb is - what is the term? - _playing up_," sneered Palkia.

"The Orb cannot play up," muttered Girantina.

"Maybe you are putting too much faith into this artefact?" suggested Palkia lightly. "I _do _miss my Lustrous Orb..."

"Hold your tongue, Palkia!" snapped Dialga. "This Orb was made for good reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" said Palkia slyly. "Sometimes I wonder... Do you take us as fools, Girantina?"

"By Arceus!" exclaimed Dialga, tearing its gaze away from the Orb and instead glaring at Palkia. "What has gotten into you, friend?"

"Nothing," said Palkia hastily, but the other two knew that it had let its tongue slip one time too many.

"Leave it," muttered Girantina, looking worriedly at the Orb. "What matters now is this particular matter."

"One that grips as hard as fear itself..." murmured Dialga.

"Is it Team Galactic again?" asked Palkia. "Those fancily dressed oafs are most likely trying to imprison us again."

"You are jumping to conclusions," said Girantina quietly, "much like how a Buneary jumps from place to place."

"This Buneary might be about to evolve," retorted Palkia.

"And when it does? Will it finally learn Dizzy Punch?"

Palkia had no retort to that.

Dialga, however, simply shook its mighty head, and prayed to Arceus that if any danger was afoot, it would be stopped.

Stopped quickly, and for good.

_Author's Note: Hiya! Haven't made one of these in a while. Just to let you know, the Aduseous Orb is a fanmade artefact. It is a mixture of "adamant", "lustrous" and "griseous"... the names for the Orbs of Dialga, Palkia and Girantina respectively. A few phrases were taken from places, such as when Palkia refers to Team Galactic as "fancily dressed oafs". That was used from The Golden Door, by Emily Rodda._

_Also, I would like to make a note on Arceus. No, it will not be appearing in this fanfic. No, I do not plan to make a fanfic involving Arceus. And yes, I will start writing more Mario fanfics... I think you guys are getting sick of Pokemon! Hah hah! Anyway, thanks to Kuro Shimo for reviewing, and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the previous ones! See ya!_


	11. The Plan

_Author's Note: In the conversation between the L.G. (lake guardians), underlined is for Uxie, bold is for Azelf and just normal italic is for Mesprit._

"So," I said, "what's the plan?"

Darkrai grimaced at me and indicated the ground.

I looked at the ground.

"Is this the plan?" sneered Ryxa. "Look at the ground?"

"If it is, that'd be pretty damn stupid," said Cresselia.

"Okay," Darkrai said in a business-like voice. "This is the plan."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"We infiltrate the Team Galactic Headquarters by flying up to the roof. There are bound to be guards, and so it's up to Shaymin and Cresselia to take care of them. Then, we sneak down into the cells and confirm the location of the big boss. Again, guards are inevitable. I'll take care of them, then we steal the key to the cell and rescue your friends. But, if the key _isn't _there, then they're most likely with the boss of Team Galactic - Cyrus. We'll serve as a distraction - me, Shaymin and Cresselia in other words. We'll draw as many Grunts away from Cyrus as possible. It's up to you, Ryxa, to take care of Cyrus and unlock the cell."

I frowned. "What about me?"

"You're going to cover us," replied Darkrai. "Help us out if we're in any danger."

I felt my blood run cold, then heat up again quickly.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm pretty much the strongest here! Why can't _I _take care of Cyrus?"

"Because you haven't mastered you're power," interrupted Cresselia.

"Yeah!" chirped Shaymin, who was soaring around in Sky Forme.

"And besides," grimaced Darkrai, "you'll still be with us. You're just not to do any battling."

"HEY!" I yelled. "I could easily take out the entirety of Team Anticlimactic!"

"Evner, that's enough," said Darkrai... darkly. "You're being our back-up and that's that!"

And so it seemed. I hung back as Darkrai conversed with the others in a low voice. When it realised that I was straying, he called, "Don't go too far."

So I'm a weakling, eh? Don't think I can take care of myself, huh?

I kicked at a small rock, making it roll into the ocean. I looked around at the Route we were in... Route 213. The Route where my friends had been cruelly imprisoned...

I looked up. I had walked myself up to the tree-surrounded part of the Route. I sighed, hearing Darkie's calls to me, and turned around, dragging my paws in the sand.

"We've finished the rest of the plan, Evner," Cresselia informed me when I returned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Thanks, Crescent."

"Alright, then!" said Darkrai, clapping its hands together. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mesprit could sense that the other lake guardians were awake, even though Azelf's eyes were clearly shut tight. Uxie's eyes didn't do much good in the sense of telling if it was awake or not, seeing as it's eyes were always closed. Mesprit decided to send out a telepathic message to them.<p>

_Oi! Elf! Pixie! You there?_

_**Yup. But can you believe our luck?**_

_Yeah! Can't believe that Team Anticlimactic managed to capture us AGAIN!_

_I guess that Darkie was right...  
><em>

_**Hey! That's the first time you've used nicknames!**_

_...Ya think Darkie, Bloom and Crescent are gonna try to rescue us?_

_I can feel it. In fact, I reckon Evner and Ryxa are gonna try, too!  
><em>

_**Who?**_

_The Eevee that evolves and devolves and the Skarmory with a super-strong steel hide._

_I hope you're right, Pixie. I hope you're right..._

They lapsed into silence. Mesprit hung its head sadly. Azelf sighed audibly. Uxie, however, remained silent.

* * *

><p>Hakiru, Rami and Mitsuo were also hanging their heads. Nothing they had done had left a mark on the door that was their only ticket to freedom.<p>

"Evner and Ryxa are coming," muttered Mitsuo. "I can feel it."

"Me, too," sighed Rami. "Let's hope they know what they're up against."

Hakiru said nothing. She simply sobbed.

"Dinner!" sneered a cruel voice, and three rotten Cheri Berries were rolled through a small hole in the door. Hakiru dived for it, but it sealed up, and all she got was a bruised nose.

"Do we have to eat that?" said Rami, eying the Cheri Berries disgustedly.

"If you don't wanna starve, then yeah," replied Mitsuo. He picked one up, chewed grimly, and swallowed. He made a face. "Disgusting. It's so rotten, it's not even spicy."

Rami sighed and gulped his Berry down, too. Mitsuo was right, it was disgusting. Bitter and raw, plus not even spicy.

Hakiru ignored her Berry completely.

Some water in a small bowl was pushed in soon after that, but no-one wanted to drink the foul thing, filled with slime and muck and dirt.

"Those Team Galactic Grunts are mean," muttered Hakiru a few hours later.

"Uh-huh," replied the other two.

There was no more talking after that. Everyone was too exhausted.

After a while, Hakiru dropped off. Rami fell asleep too, his snores filling the white steel-walled cell. Mitsuo was left to eye the door with hatred, but after a time, he too succumbed to sleep, and simply fell in the middle of the floor.


	12. A Lot of Hair Spray

It was easy, once we teleported to Veilstone City, to sneak into Team Galactic's Headquarters and cobble together a map on it. Ryxa had KO'ed the guards up top, as well as the Grunts inside. Darkie teleported off to map out the HQ. Once it returned, we hunkered down to scrutinise said map.

"Cyrus's room is here," said Darkrai, pointing to a room north-west. "The cells are here."

I looked to the east side of the map, and felt my blood run cold. There were paths aplenty separating Cyrus's and the cells. I doubted that the keys woud be with a guard, and I was right.

"I saw the keys with Cyrus," added Darkrai, "so it looks like Plan B is in action. We'll go draw away the guards, while you go and KO Cyrus, okay, Ryxa?"

"Gotcha," said Ryxa. "Should I go now?"

"Good idea," replied Bloom, who was in Sky Forme as per usual.

"Let's go, guys!" grinned Cresselia, hovering over to the stairs.

"Yeah!"

"Good luck, Ryx," Darkrai said concernedly, looking at the Skarmory.

"I'll be _fine_," muttered Ryxa, and took off.

"You stay there, Evner!" yelled Cresselia as she left with the other legends.

Grumbling to myself, even though I knew that I had to stay here, I slipped underneath the table and hid there. I evolved into an Umbreon and dimmed my rings, so that I was virtually undetectable.

The minutes snailed by. I found myself counting Mareep just to keep myself awake. How long had I been under here? An hour? Two hours? A day?

A metallic screech cut off my lethargy. I jumped to my paws, forgetting where I was under, and bashed my head against the underside of the table. Rubbing my head, I devolved and evolved into Jolteon, then sped off for Cyrus's room. I couldn't remember where the room was, but sheer instinct drove me on. I soon found myself outside the steel door that separated me and Ryxa, as well as Cyrus. I devolved and evolved into Flareon and Flamethrowered the door. I then bounded into the room.

There he stood, tall, proud and arrogant. Cyrus, with his blue hair standing up with the help of Arceus knows how much hair spray. He had his Pokemon out: Honchkrow, Gyrados, Crobat and Weavile to be precise. The latter was standing calmly by his master's side, arms folded, cockily observing the scene before him. Gyarados had Ryxa wrapped up in his tail, with Honchkrow flapping around the two Pokemon's heads, Crobat accompanying him.

Without turning his head towards me, Cyrus said calmly, "Crobat. Attack."

Crobat flew towards me, fangs bared and glowing purple. I dodged the Poison Fang deftly and spewed a stream of flames from my mouth. The Flamethrower found its mark, damaging Crobat greatly. With a huge effort, he pulled himself out of the Flamethrower, and started up a Confuse Ray. His eyes glowed purple, and illusions of his eyes flew out of the original and towards me.

Quicker than ever, I devolved and let the Confuse Ray pass through me harmlessly. I then evolved into Jolteon and threw a Thunderbolt at Crobat. He screeched and collapsed, swirls in his eyes.

Cyrus didn't even bother withdrawing his Pokemon. He simply gave the order for Gyarados to bite Ryxa with Ice Fang. Ryxa yelled with pain, and I hurled a Thunderbolt at Gyarados. Luckily, Ryxa was unharmed, most unlike Gyarados, who fell to the floor with swirly eyes, just like Crobat.

Cyrus held up two Pokeballs and withdrew his Pokemon. "They will get in the way of us battling, now, won't they?"

That was the last straw. I began to run at Cyrus, but Ryxa got there first. She aimed a Flash Cannon at Cyrus, who dodged it calmly, and said, "Honchkrow. Attack."

The next few minutes of ferocious battling were too frenzied for me to record right now.


	13. Freedom

The three legendaries backed away into a corner. Around fifty Grunts were surrounding them, countless Stunky and Glameow and Dustox snarling and hissing and flapping. Darkrai blasted a few with Dark Pulse, but yet more came in to plug the gap. Cresselia dodged the Psybeam attacks of a group of Dustox and KO'ed them with Psychic. Shaymin attacked a Stunky and Glameow with Magical Leaf.

The largest Grunt ran to the front of the group. "Stunky to Darkrai!" he ordered. "Glameow to Cresselia! Dustox to Shaymin! Go, go, go!"

As the Pokemon attacked the legendaries, the Grunts retreated. This was a job for Cyrus, Cyrus and the Commanders. Darkrai saw them flee, and its blue eyes seemed to flash an angry scarlet. "COWARDS!" he yelled after them, discarding the Pokemon rule of silence.

"Darkie, no!" yelped Shaymin, as she dodged the Silver Wind attacks of the many assaulting Dustox.

"Yah!" shouted Cresselia, picking up a dozen Glameow with Psychic and throwing them towards a gang of Stunky that had been running towards Darkrai at the time.

"We have to get to the lake guardians!" yelled Darkrai, discarding the remaining Stunky with a Hypnosis-Dream Eater combo. Cresselia KO'ed the rest of the Glameow with Psycho Cut, while Shaymin took care of the still-conscious Dustox with a blinding Seed Flare attack. Darkrai and Cresselia covered their eyes, but the light died down quickly.

"To the main control room!" exclaimed Darkrai, and the legendaries were suddenly not there.

* * *

><p>Commander Mars watched the three lake guardians with scarlet eyes. They were suspended in green glowing liquid, each in a separate cylindrical container. To either side of her, Commander Jupiter and Commander Saturn had their eyes trained on the legendaries as well.<p>

"These weakling Pokemon could barely be called legendaries!" scoffed Jupiter, tossing her pink hair back.

"I agree," said Saturn, nodding. "They were extremely easy to capture."

"I wonder why Cyrus needs us to guard these beings," sighed Mars. "It's very _dull_."

At her words, Azelf's eyes flew open. He could stand these humans while in the room not talking. But calling them _w__eaklings_? That was the final straw. Azelf concentrated all its power on talking telepathically to the others.

_**Guys. Break out. NOW.**_

* * *

><p>I landed lightly, glaring at Cyrus with narrowed eyes. He was watching me with a slightly curious expression, like a child before something which he had yet to fathom. I growled, baring my teeth.<p>

Cyrus smiled slightly and withdrew his KO'ed Honchkrow. Ryxa landed next to me, and screeched at Cyrus.

"My, my," he said lightly. "What a pair you make. It's too bad that your efforts will be for nothing. For I, Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, will once more summon the three legendary deities of Sinnoh... and I will be their master!"

Cyrus turned around to face the wall. He raised his arms, closed his eyes and began to chant in a low, droning voice.

"_Tempora__l adamant time roar diamond, spatial lustrous rend space pearl, renegade griseous force the shadows platinum..._"

"Ryxa!" I barked to the Skarmory in Pokemon. "He's summoning something!"

"I think I already knew that, Ev!" snapped back Ryxa.

Cyrus was still chanting. He was starting to chant faster, and a purple haze had appeared, and was now spiralling around his waist, as he chanted those strange words...

I shot a Thunderbolt, but the attack was deflected towards Ryxa instead. Screeching, Ryxa fell, the attack having been aimed expertly at her underbelly. "RYXA!" I yelled, running to her side.

The human with the hair gel was still chanting. His words were now so fast that they blended together. The haze ran faster and faster. Then, suddenly, Cyrus' eyes flew open and he screamed, "CREATION ADUSEOUS!"

The haze immediately exploded into blinding white light. I shielded Ryxa from the blast, squeezing my eyes shut as I did so. When I opened my eyes, I felt fresh air on my back. We were no longer inside the Galactic HQ.

I got to my paws. We were outside, and people were running from the scene, screaming, gathering up children and Pokemon, their arms over their heads as they ran. I gasped, and let my jaw drop. The purple haze was swimming around Cyrus's head, staining his hair violet.

And he was flanked by the Creation trio of Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>"YES!"<p>

The door had opened, for some strange reason. Mitsuo had looked left and right in the corridor, then he had sprinted out, indicating that Hakiru and Rami should follow. When they did, they celebrated, Hakiru having yelled the three-letter word mentioned before, Rami starting to dance, his arms over his head happily.

Mitsuo began to laugh, but then he felt a strange energy. Looking to the window, he gasped.

The Creation trio... Cyrus... some purple haze... and to top it all off, Evner standing in front of an unconscious Ryxa.

"Guys!" he said sharply. "Evner needs our help!"

Hakiru and Rami looked up, then saw that their friend was in trouble. They hastened to follow Mitsuo as he bounded off towards the exit, his thoughts flying and tumbling like leaves buffeted in the wind.

* * *

><p>All the doors had opened. The Commanders jerked awake, Jupiter still yawning. Mars's head snapped towards the legendaries at the door, and the legendaries that were charging up an Extrasensory attack behind.<p>

Jupiter and Saturn brought out Skuntank and Toxicroak respectively. Mars threw her Pokeball, and in a flash of white light Purugly was at her side.

"GET THEM!" they all roared.

Skuntank didn't need to turn around, just fired a cloud of poisonous gases from her tail at the lake guardians. But she was too slow, for Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf's eyes (or the latter two's eyes and Uxie's eyelids) were glowing gold. The next moment, they had each fired a rainbow-coloured beam from the gem on their foreheads.

The Extrasensory attacks broke the glass encasing the guardians. They rose into the air, Azelf blasting Skuntank with a Swift fired from its tails. Uxie and Mesprit flew to the other legendaries' aid, where they were being assaulted by Toxicroak's Poison Jab and Purugly's Shadow Claw.

"Take THAT!" roared Mesprit in Pokemon, while blasting Purugly with Extrasensory. To its right, Uxie did the same to Purugly.

The Commanders' strongest Pokemon had fallen. Gaping, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn got up. They watched the legendaries for a split second. Then, they turned and ran.


	14. The Creation Trio

_A__uthor's Note: Have just realised that I have been spelling Giratina with an 'N' before the 'T' this whole time! Sorry bout that!_

* * *

><p>"Evner!"<p>

That call right then could have been the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. I whipped around, and thank Arceus! Hakiru, Rami and Mitsuo were running towards me like a pack of Mightyena were on their tail. But they stopped short as they saw the scene before them.

Cyrus was standing on the ground, his arms outstretched like he was about to hug his uncle. He was laughing crazily, his head thrown back. The halo of purple haze that floated above his face shimmered evilly. Dialga was standing, as sturdy as ten Donphan, to his right. Palkia was standing, straight-backed and haughty, on his left. And above them floated Giratina, not in its Altered Forme like it was supposed to be, but in its Origin Forme, the form that made it look like a ghost.

"Do you see?" cackled the cuckoo Cyrus. "Do you see the beings I have summoned? The beings I have summoned, and have complete control over! See? Watch, and you shall see! Gaze upon my POWER!"

And then a transparent orb, the size of a man's fist, appeared, spinning and glinting, above Giratina's head. It flew down to Cyrus, and he grasped it in his hands.

"You see?" he bellowed. "You SEE? Ah ha! Hahaha! Mwahaha!"

"He's crazy!" breathed Hakiru.

"We're gonna have to fight him," said Rami grimly, setting his claws.

"No!" snapped Mitsuo. "Make any move, and the Creation trio shall attack."

"Then we will!"

The chorus of voices came from overhead. Four heads looked up. Four Pokemon gasped. I devolved.

Darkrai, Cresselia, Shaymin in Sky Forme, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit were hovering overhead. Cresselia and Shaymin were on either side of Darkrai, who was at the front. The former two were slightly behind him. The lake guardians were hovering in a triangle formation, Uxie up top, Azelf to the bottom-left and Mesprit to the bottom-right.

"We will fight you!" yelled Darkrai, not in Pokemon, but in English.

Dialga was alerted to its yell. The time-controlling legendary raised its head, and its eyes glowed orange. The diamond on its chest glowed a blinding sapphire blue. The fins behind it grew larger and Dialga opened its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fired an indigo beam from the ball at Darkie, who was open-mouthed with terror.

We all yelled for Darkrai to get out of the way, but we were too late. The Roar of Time attack hit it full in the chest, and Darkrai was out. Dialga's fins shrank back to its normal size as the glow in its diamond and eyes dimmed.

"How COULD you?" screamed Cresselia. She darted towards Palkia, a pink glowing star in the sky.

Palkia heard her. It turned its head, and the pearls on its shoulders glowed pink. Its eyes glowed orange just like Dialga's had done, and its forearm started to gather glowing pink energy. It then slashed the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Crescent. She screamed in shock and pain, and she fell down, knocked out.

Now only four legendaries on our side remained. I noted dully that Ryxa had been awoken by the cry of the legendaries as they had come to the battlefield, and was standing straight now, her eyes displaying pure terror.

I saw Shaymin say something to the guardians. I saw them nod. I saw the four barrel towards Giratina with all the speed of a thousand Staraptor.

But Giratina was faster. The middle of Giratina's head crest glowed light blue, and Giratina's body turned black and disappeared right before the four legendaries were about to hit it. Shaymin's Seed Flare died down, and they looked around wildly. Seconds later, Giratina reappeared behind them and attacked.

Four bodies fell to the earth, Shaymin's shrinking back to Land Forme.

Mitsuo ran to the legendaries. He had been their companion for years, and wasn't going to abandon them now.

Now?

Well, now it was just us.

Evner the Eevee, Ryxa the Skarmory, Hakiru the Dragonair and Rami the Sableye.

All ready to fight to the death with the Creation trio.

But then something very weird happened.

* * *

><p>Cyrus looked up, his once-wild eyes now displaying puzzlement. Why weren't the legendaries attacking? He had the all-powerful Aduseous Orb! Why? Why...<p>

The leader of Team Galactic yelled in fright as he realised all three of the Creation trio were staring daggers at him. He realised that the purple halo of haze protecting him from attack had disappeared. He realised that the Orb in his hands was beginning to tremble uncontrollably. He realised all this.

He realised, and ran.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" demanded Rami fearfully.<p>

"Cyrus the coward is running away!" chortled Ryxa.

"B-but why?" stammered Hakiru.

I realised why. "Because the Creation trio would've killed him if he hadn't."

My friends looked towards me, wide-eyed.

But then I heard the rumbling voice of Giratina speak to me. I heard, and its call was for me and me alone.

"Giratina wants me to come," I muttered to my friends.

"Be careful," warned Ryxa. I smiled and began to walk, but before I could get a foot away, I was swept up into a group hug.

I felt Hakiru's serpentine body squeezing me tightly. I felt Rami's claws, safely away from my face. And I felt Ryxa, Ryxa hugging us all, prickling us slightly with her steel feathers.

Then the hug was over, and Hakiru was whispering to be careful, and Rami was wishing me luck, and Ryxa was silent and smiling and crying a bit.

I turned, smiling, wiping my eyes. Then I walked towards Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and the orb on the ground.


	15. The End of Our Tale

_Author's Note: SHORT ENDING!_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Evner."<p>

The rumbling voice of Giratina chilled me slightly. I couldn't speak. I made a few weird mouth movements, then decided just to shut my trap.

Dialga and Palkia chuckled. Giratina smiled a bit, but I couldn't tell. "We mean you no harm," soothed Dialga.

"I know," I whispered.

"Well?" said Palkia, grinning. "You have questions. Ask them."

I took a deep breath. I thought about my life, my friends, my family. Then, I settled for the present. "What is that orb?"

"This?" said Giratina, and the orb on the ground flew up to Giratina's eye level. "This, my friend, is the Aduseous Orb, an orb that holds the powers of time, space and antimatter in itself. It is so powerful, it can control even us."

"So how did Cyrus get his paws - "

"Hands," corrected Dialga.

"Hands," I agreed, "on it?"

Giratina shrugged. "That, not even we may never know."

I stared, awed, at the mighty beings before me. Then, I decided to change tact. "Who am I?"

"You are Evner," said Giratina, coolly, calmly. "You are the friend of outcasts, the ally of legendaries, the bringer of unity. You are Evner the evolving Eevee."

I looked down at my paws. I was thrilled. I was amazed.

"Where are my family?" I whispered, and I wasn't surprised to hear a wobble in my voice, and to feel tears pricking my eyes.

"They are alive," said Giratina, and I looked up, dizzy with happiness. "They are alive and well, but you must first find them."

"And," I said, deciding that this was to be my final question, "what is my destiny?"

"You have already discovered it, Evner the Evolver," replied Giratina. "Your destiny is right behind you."

"Your friends," said Dialga softly.

Palkia smiled a rough smile. "So! I take it that we are to take our Orb back to our dimension?"

"Yes," said Dialga.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I didn't want these beings to go, even though I knew that they had to.

"We must go," murmured Giratina. "Farewell, Evner. May good fortune find you at every turn."

And, quite suddenly, the Creation trio was gone.

* * *

><p>Many years after this, ten years to be precise, Evner, Ryxa, Hakiru and Rami appeared over the crest of a hill overlooking Sinnoh. They knew that their legendary friends were safe. They knew that Mitsuo was out there, doing his thing. And they knew that Team Galactic was no more.<p>

"Ten years ago, if you told me that I would soon be aquaintances with the legendaries of Sinnoh, I would have probably called you an idiot," said Evner, smiling slightly.

Rami chuckled. "As would I, Ev. As would I."

"It's weird, looking out like this," sighed Ryxa. "I mean, with all of you."

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" said Hakiru happily.

"Memories that make me smile," sighed Evner.

And that is the tale of Evner the Evolving Eevee.


End file.
